Smile Like You Mean It
by i-owe-you-some-pants-sherlock
Summary: Two girls. One was a sex-obsessed lover. The other? A fan. But to him, she meant more than that. Both girls wanted one man. (An Andrew Scott fic)


**Andrew's POV**

"So, who's she?" I asked the barman, whose name was Jim, before taking a quick sip of my drink. "Who? Caroline?" he said, pointing out the woman standing on the stage. "No, the woman cleaning the floor over there." I said, sarcastically. "Obviously the woman on the stage." I continued, taking another sip of my drink. "She's the daughter of the guy who used to own this house, but he disappeared a couple of years ago, nobody really knew what happened, so it was forgotten about, but apparently, he was really rich and knew loads of celebrities back when he was in his 30s, so yeah, he was kind of famous, but not really now." Jim said, before picking up another glass and started cleaning it. I took a final sip of my drink before placing it on the bar and tuning it to what 'Caroline' was saying. "Welcome, everyone, to the annual Rickman ball, which started out 50 years ago today! All we encourage you to do is enjoy yourself, but not too much!" she said, a few laughs from the audience followed. "One red wine please." I heard a feminine voice say. I looked slightly to my right to see a woman standing there. I looked her up and down, not making it too obvious. She turned round to see me, blinked a few times, before saying to the barman, flirtily, "And whatever he's having." I recognised the voice, but not the face. "Evening." she said, flirtily again. "CAROLINE!" I heard a male voice from the other side of the room say. The woman in front of me turned round.

"Another thing about Caroline, she has a different lad in her bed every night. Lucky her father ain't here to see her like that, eh?" Jim said to me once Caroline had gone. "But don't fall into her trap. She's like a fox, sly and cunning; she could get any of these men in her room tonight." I nodded slightly before picking my drink up to reveal a slightly crumpled piece of paper underneath it. I picked it up, sipped my drink and opened it. 'Meet me tonight, at 10, in the second room on the second floor as soon as you come to the top of the stairs. X'. "Don't go mate. Trust me; I've had first-hand experience." Jim said, warily. "Don't worry, I won't. Not with her." I said.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder, I took a sip of my drink, turned round and saw another woman, and luckily it wasn't Caroline, standing there. "Hello." I said, smiling. "Do you mind if I um get a picture?" she said, her voice trembling. "Hey, it's fine." I said, smiling, before she took out her phone. She took a picture, before saying, "Thank you." "No problem, do you want a drink?" I asked her. "Oh, no thank you." she said. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked her, smiling sweetly. "Anya." she said, before the corners of her lips turned upwards. I smiled before offering her a seat next to me. "Okay, guys, grab a girl and make your way down to the floor, this is a slow one." I heard Caroline say, before looking me directly in the eyes and winking. I turned away, held my hand out towards Anya's and saying, "May I have this dance?" "I don't dance." was her reply. A small chuckle left my mouth. "Neither do I, but come on. Just one dance?" I asked, hoping for a yes. She placed her hand in mine and said, "Oh, all right!" I smiled and led her down towards the floor.

As the music started I placed her hands round my shoulder and I placed mines on her waist. I smiled down at her, before resting my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes and started to slowly sway, making every move neat. She moved her forehead away and rested it on my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head. A small tear rolled down my face. "Perfect." I whispered to myself. Anya moved her head and looked up at me. "Isn't it just?" she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I moved my hand, placed it on her chin and lifted her head up. I looked deep into her light blue eyes. I smiled and said, "I hardly know you, but with you it will always be perfect..." I trailed off, before she lifted my head up and leaned in. I moved my hand and placed it on her cheek. Our lips crashed together. It was passionate, gentle, soft and sweet. I pulled away and kissed her forehead gently. Everybody stopped and looked at us. "They're looking." she said, her eyes darting from one person to another. "Hey, look at me. Who cares? If they're looking, then let them. Don't let them ruin this moment." I said, before she kissed me softly on the lips. "It's not how many times I say I love you," I stop before looking into her eyes, kissed her forehead and continued, "it's how much I really do.."


End file.
